


Life on Sakaar (Marvel Imagine)

by qandnoa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qandnoa/pseuds/qandnoa
Summary: Morgan is still stranded on the alien planet Sakaar, finally adjusted to this odd way of life, when Loki barges into the picture! Now dealing with the once-enemy of Earth, how will her life on Sakaar change?





	Life on Sakaar (Marvel Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Based on the movie - Avengers: Age of Ultron  
> Thor: Ragnarok
> 
> Short side-story based on my other fan fiction: Discovered, so it's best to read that one before starting on this!
> 
> Note From the Author: Due to my editor's advise, I made a short story about Morgan's life on Sakaar with Loki, so I hope you enjoy!

It still amazed her. **  
**

Of all people, Morgan was one of the best at knowing how difficult the Grandmaster could be. He would be benevolent one day and be completely unreasonable the next. He would indulge one person and then discard them the moment he tired of their presence. He was a very fickle person, the only ones able to be close to him being Topaz and his favorite scrapper, Scrapper 142. Morgan only managed to catch his attention due to how much he adored his Champion. Without Hulk having her back, she would have been discarded long ago. However, she also was smart enough to know that she couldn’t rely on just that to keep her safe on this alien planet. To survive, she didn’t need to just be _tolerated_ by the Grandmaster. She needed his _favor_.

It had taken her years to build up the relationship she had with him, so many trials and errors before getting it just right. But the one before her… The one that the Grandmaster favored currently… He had only just arrived and was already invited to several parties.

Loki, the God of Mischief.

His silver tongue had gotten him a nice position and was hoarded by the guests for his attention. With his new friendship with the ruler of this planet, of course everyone would try to get to the Grandmaster through him. She was also surrounded by the people of Sakaar, being the one that was close to both the Grandmaster and his famed champion, but she had been living there for _twenty-eight years_. It took her so long to make a name for herself, albeit faster than others, but Loki had made one in a matter of seconds.

 _Gotta hand it to that silver tongue of his_ , Morgan internally sighed as she politely brushed past the Grandmaster’s fans, _Well, not that I mind. Less people to bother me._

She wasn’t jealous. In fact, she was relieved. The Grandmaster had been dragging her to all sorts of parties, festivals, and gatherings that it constantly drained her. Having Loki share that burden, she wouldn’t complain. Also, she admired how quickly he could win over the people and bear with the continuous energy of the Grandmaster.

The only problem was… The Grandmaster wanted Loki and her to get along. He adored both their companies, how they praised him to the heavens and back, but he could sense the tension whenever the two were alone together. Rather than separate one another, he decided to utilize his title as ruler and force them to get along. Any chance he got he would put the two together. So, in accordance to his intentions, Morgan and Loki put on their masks and acted as though they were having the time of their lives.

Before the end of the second day since Loki’s arrival, Morgan was physically exhausted. She couldn’t feel her legs anymore and the party just didn’t seem to end. A day and a night had long since passed and still the party was in full swing. As a human, she couldn’t keep up with their physical energy. Though her mental state had adjusted to the constant celebrations the Grandmaster threw her way, she was still a weak human. The only aspect she envied about Loki was his physical endurance akin to an Asgardian.

Of course, as a prince and a god, Loki was actually not used to being dragged along. Physically, he was perfectly fine. His tolerance far surpassed a mere mortal’s, so the continuous bustle of enthusiasm didn’t bother him all that much. However, he was still a dignified royal. When had he ever been unceasingly forced to participate in such menial gatherings and interact with lower life forms without even a moment’s rest? Constantly wearing a mask, who wouldn’t feel drained? He was thoroughly and mentally drained.

Inevitably, the two crashed on the closest couch.

While they slumped together, utterly exhausted, Loki decided to break the silence between them. He was always somewhat curious about her. It was unheard of for a Midgardian to be found on such a far-off planet like Sakaar. Their technology hadn’t gotten that far yet, so how could she be here? In addition, he heard that she arrived with the _Beloved Champion_ the Grandmaster was so proud of. He couldn’t imagine a mere human being able to win such a title in an arena full of monstrous brutes, so Loki decided that this time was as good as any to just simply ask.

“Midgardian,” he began, but Morgan didn’t let him finish.

“Alien,” she muttered without looking up at him, her dry eyes fixedly staring at the flashing lights that caused her head to throb slightly in pain.

Morgan knew what Midgardian meant. She had heard Thor and Scrapper 142 use that term before and understood that they called Earth Midgard. Though it didn’t sound like an insult, the way Loki used it certainly sounded demeaning. Also, if translated, wasn’t he calling her _Earthling_? Honestly, rather than feeling offended, it made her want to laugh. If he was going to call her an _Earthling_ , might as well call him an _alien_!

“I heard that you know the Champion,” Loki continued, a bit irked in being interrupted but brushing past it.

Whenever he called her a Midgardian, she would return it by calling him alien. At this point, he was already used to it but it was still unpleasant. She was just a mere human. According to her, didn’t almost all life in the entire cosmos consist of “alien”? That would put him at the same level of so many other lower lifeforms! A god like him, how could he allow such a term get attached to him? Alas, he couldn’t make trouble with her. Not when the Grandmaster liked her so much to keep her by his side.

As a master of deception, he hid his irritation well as his eyes lazily watching the crowd around them.

“The Grandmaster raves about his Champion. I have not yet had the honor of meeting such a being.” It was a subtle hint at his intentions. He would like to meet this Champion that Sakaar had fallen in love with.

Though it was a simple request, something that Morgan could easily answer, she was too tired. She tried to pay attention, she really did, but her mind was too muddled with fatigue. Morgan couldn’t even focus on his words as her eyelids heavily drooped downwards.

“Hmm?”

Loki knew Morgan was always on guard around him, but he always dismissed it due to the scheming nature of the people on this planet. When he heard her indifferent reply, it seemed as though she wasn’t willing to answer. Before he could repeat himself, slightly annoyed, something warm pressed against his arm. Surprised, Loki looked down and saw a sight that he never could have imagined.

Morgan had fallen asleep. And, she was _leaning_ on him.

The very thought of a mere Midgardian using the almighty him as a pillow was unacceptable. He should have felt disgusted and immediately shrugged her off of him, but for some reason, Loki actually didn’t mind.

“I must be tired,” he muttered to himself in disbelief, not accepting this lenient attitude of his.

 _Actually… Isn’t this the perfect opportunity?_ He mused to himself as something clicked.

Morgan was always so vigilant whenever he was around but in this very moment, she was completely defenseless. Due to her close relationship with the Grandmaster, he couldn’t use his powers openly as it would alert her of his intentions. Now, he could easily peer into her mind without her noticing, let alone resisting. It was the best time to get some answers!

Though it would have been very simple, for some reason, he didn’t actually feel like doing it. It was completely illogical not to take advantage of the opportunity since it presented itself right to him, but he just couldn’t find the motivation to go through with it.

Perhaps it was because it was just too easy. Or maybe it was because there most likely wasn’t anything worth much in that tiny, Midgardian head of hers. Either way, he gave up on the thought and returned his attention to the party.

There was something amiss that he finally noticed as his eyes roamed the crowd. The usual party guests that would approach him any chance they could get weren’t making their way towards him. In fact, the people that often flocked towards Morgan also kept their distance.

_How curious._

Upon closer observation, he realized why they weren’t fighting for his attention this time. It was because they didn’t want to try to approach him and disturb Morgan, who never slept at these events. Though she had a calm temperament, people were different if awoken. The Grandmaster had favored her for so many years, so how could they carelessly wake her up and potentially incur her ire? In addition, she had the Champion backing her up! Neither one were figures they could enrage. They weren’t brave enough for that.

When Loki understood their thoughts, his eyes flashed with a cunning idea.

Finally, someone steeled their nerves and stepped closer to talk to him. So long as they were quiet and careful, they believed that they wouldn’t disturb Morgan. However, Loki was smarter. He glanced at the approaching person and apologetically smiled, a slender finger pressing against his lips as if he didn’t want anyone to wake Morgan up. Everyone received the message and carried on with the party, making sure to give the two enough room so neither would be angered.

“Looks like I found myself a useful tool,” Loki chuckled to himself as he shifted his gaze onto the sleeping human beside him.

Perhaps it was because Morgan was sleeping so soundly, but he also felt a bit drowsy.

Without giving it too much thought, he leaned his head down onto Morgan’s and felt her stir beneath him. After just a brief second of moving, she settled back down and leaned further into his shoulder, unconsciously nuzzling for more warmth. He stiffened slightly, then relaxed his muscles. Loki had to admit, the innocent action was cute. Such rare chance to see Morgan, who always masked her emotions and only appeared calm and polite, so docile and defenseless would probably never present itself again.

Surrounded by the blaring of the music, Loki couldn’t help but feel that this moment was… It was surprisingly very peaceful.

~

Her neck began to ache as consciousness slowly made its way back to her.

Still a bit out of it, Morgan was about to move her head when she felt something above her. Her whole body stiffened as confusion overtook her. Shifting her gaze, careful not to move her head, she realized what that peculiar pressure was.

She was sleeping on _Loki’s_ shoulder! Not only that, he was leaning his head on hers! Why was he sleeping too?!

Her whole face reddened as heat rose up all the way to her ears. Never had she ever been so thoughtless to actually fall asleep with a guy so close to her. Especially one as dangerous as Loki! And at a party no less! On Earth, her whole childhood was filled with warnings on what to be wary of at parties, so how could she be so careless?! Oh, the amount of lecturing she’d receive if her parents knew!

Morgan felt so baffled by the situation that she nearly fell off the couch! And why didn’t Loki simply brush her off? Actually, why didn’t he push her off? He clearly thought Midgardians were merely insects beneath his feet. Plus, his ego certainly wouldn’t allow just any girl like her to use him as a pillow!

Her head was swirling with endless questions and confusion that she was just about ready to blow. Right when she was getting ready to finally push herself off of him, a smooth voice made its way to her ears.

“Stay still.”

She went completely rigid. Loki was awake?!

Then she registered what he said and frowned. Loki’s words, a quiet command, was too unexpected and Morgan was ready to protest when she heard the loud sounds of the party still in full swing.

Her muddled mind cooled somewhat and her rapidly beating heart steadied itself. Finally fully awake, Morgan took in her surroundings and quickly realized why Loki had demanded her to remain still. The usual people that were so lively and festive, always intruding on their space, was actually leaving them alone. It was a miracle!

Her body relaxed as she closed her eyes, already understanding why they were so docile at the moment. It wasn’t surprising how cautious they were when they realized Morgan was _sleeping_.

Not too long ago, the Grandmaster had accidentally crashed at one of his parties. Sound asleep and very comfortable, smart people were wise to leave him be but some unruly, noisy girls were begging for his attention. Needless to say, he didn’t hesitate to command their execution. Obviously, he wasn’t too keen on being rudely awoken. Everyone now knew that it was foolish to wake up anyone of power. If they slept, it was best to leave them undisturbed.

The two on the couch understood one another’s pain of being dragged around and forced to interact with these two-faced guests. Constantly masking their own displeasure, having to act like proper hosts, of course they would dislike the usual guests’ company. If this moment of peace was granted due to her sleep, then she didn’t mind allowing Loki to join in. He was only using her, not supporting her tired figure out of the kindness of his heart.

Mutual personal gain. She could understand that.

~

After two days, the party finally came to an end.

Morgan, who was still on the couch, was about to get up as everyone started to file out, when she noticed the pressure on her head didn’t budge. Glancing up, she was surprised to find Loki’s eyes closed, his body at ease. He had actually fallen asleep!

Though this god had troubled Earth so much during his invasion, she actually had no beef with him. Morgan had never met him when he attacked New York and only dealt with his Chitauri army. Since he wasn’t hostile when arriving at Sakaar, his overbearing attitude completely amiss, she found it hard to believe that he would try to rule Earth. Still, she was always wary of his power. Just because he didn’t try to overthrow Sakaar didn’t mean he didn’t have the potential to. However, she had to admit that she was very thankful towards him for allowing her to sleep and lean on his shoulder. In addition, he did tell her how much time had passed and a bit about Earth. If anything, she really did owe him one.

Carefully getting up, being very gentle with his swaying head, Morgan maneuvered away from under Loki and helped him support his head on the couch cushion. She attentively made sure that he wouldn’t fall over without someone to lean on and then quietly inched away.

Successful in not disturbing him, she debated on whether or not to wake him up to tell him that the party was over, but then decided that he must have been very tired to actually fall asleep with so many people. He deserved a break, so being rudely awoken wouldn’t really help.

Morgan was so sure that Loki was asleep that she didn’t notice the eyes that followed her as she made her way out of the room.

He watched her departing figure before standing up and elegantly stretched. With one last glance at the doorway that Morgan had walked out of, Loki finally made his way towards the other end of the room, another exit.

Honestly, Loki actually did fall asleep back then. Nevertheless, his keen senses allowed him to immediately wake up the moment Morgan moved from under his head. He was so stunned that he had actually fallen asleep that he didn’t even register how his eyes were still closed. When Morgan had handled him gently, careful not to wake him, he felt that it was very unlike the indifferent girl he had gotten to know these short few days. It was a compassionate side to her that he never believed existed in a resident of Sakaar. But he didn’t let his mind wander. It was best to not be too curious.

Right when he left the room, a figure returned.

Morgan carried a blanket as she hurriedly made her way to the couch. But when she saw that Loki was no longer there, she was a bit surprised before immediately recollecting her thoughts. He must have awoken shortly after she had left. Since he wasn’t there, this spare blanket was no longer necessary. Without another thought, she returned to her room, putting the blanket back in the closet before settling down on her bed and falling into a deep and comfortable sleep.

Loki didn’t know that Morgan had returned, another act of kindness he that he sadly didn’t get to see this time, and she in turn didn’t realize that her actions had sparked a curious light deep within the god’s mind.


End file.
